


angel of small death

by tgrsndshrks



Category: Marilyn Manson (Band)
Genre: Blasphemy, Bloodplay, Canon Compliant, Cocaine, M/M, Nosebleed, Oral Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:24:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4310400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tgrsndshrks/pseuds/tgrsndshrks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“I'm going to bleed on you,” Jeordie says, as if it's obvious.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>“I know,” Brian says, and Jeordie gets it.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>or, they do some coke and jeordie gets a nosebleed and sucks dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	angel of small death

**Author's Note:**

> god i fucking hate myself why am i like this
> 
> i hope it's not against fic etiquette to post two fics of the same kink and same pairing consecutively but here i am
> 
> this is early acss era. title from the hozier song. sorry obama.
> 
> DISCLAIMER (added to author’s notes of all fics w/ twiggy in them on nov. 13 2017): i no longer support jeordie white/twiggy ramirez after he was accused of rape and sexual assault/harassment by several people, particularly an ex girlfriend. i’m not sure if i’m going to leave these fics up on my page or orphan them, but i want to publicly state that as a Real Life Person, i do not fuck with twiggy at all anymore and will not be including him in fics from hereon out. i do not endorse his behavior and the character in this fic is a completely fictionalized character, independent of the real life jeordie/twiggy.

Jeordie lays across the pillows on the hotel bed, listening to the soft tapping of Brian's credit card cutting lines on the hotel copy of the bible. Jeordie had suggested they just do lines off the desk or each other, but Brian has never once passed up an opportunity to deface, destroy, disrespect, or otherwise do inappropriate things with a Bible. Jeordie looks from the ceiling over to Brian as he dutifully scrapes together two lines of white powder. Coke isn't Jeordie's favorite but it's Brian's, and he figured to celebrate a hotel night he may as well do one line. That and they do sort of have a hit album. He supposes he deserves to celebrate that a little.

Brian wordlessly offers Jeordie the bible and a straw. Jeordie sits up and takes them, turns the bible so the smaller line faces him, and lets it rip. The high hits him before he's even finished the line and he sniffs, rubbing his nose. He passes the bible and the straw back to Brian, who does the other line. Jeordie can see the high hitting him too, the smile splitting his face as he plugs one nostril closed and sniffs noisily through the other one. Jeordie smiles too. It's hard for him not to smile when he's high.

“I'm gonna fucking sign this bible,” Brian announces, springing up from the bed to search for a pen on the desk. He knocks a lamp over in the process but comes back with something to write with and opens the bible to the title page.

“Are you gonna sign it as yourself or as God?” Jeordie asks.

“Dear reader,” Brian narrates, scrawling messily across the paper, “it's always nice to sign a copy of my book for a loyal fan. Thanks for reading my bullshit. Signed, God.” Jeordie snorts a laugh as Brian closes the cover.

“I expected worse from you,” Jeordie admits.

“Give me head,” Brian says, which would catch Jeordie off guard if he wasn't feeling so fucking great.

“Say please,” Jeordie says, crawling across the bed and onto the floor anyway.

“No,” Brian says. He turns to sit on the edge of the bed. “I'm gonna cut more lines but you go ahead.” He grabs at his bag and ignores Jeordie as he fights with the fastenings on his leather pants.

“Why do you always make it difficult for me to do this,” Jeordie mumbles, yanking a zipper. “Why can't you wear normal pants. Or dresses so I don't even have to do it.”

“We already have one dress wearing boy in our band,” Brian says matter of factly, continuing to tap his credit card against the bible as he cuts their seconds.

“It hasn't even been five minutes,” Jeordie says when Brian grabs his straw and snorts down another line.

“I know,” Brian says. He shifts his hips so Jeordie can pull his pants down and get to his cock. “Here.”

“After I suck your dick,” Jeordie says, spitting in his hand.

“Do it now,” Brian says. “I'm not trying to hold this bible while I get head and I'm especially not trying to waste a line of good coke.” Jeordie sighs and takes the bible first, then the straw. He sucks this line up just as quickly as the first one and he feels another rush, like his blood is thinned and faster.

“Ow, fuck,” Jeordie says, rubbing his nose. “Shit.” He tosses the bible onto the bed and goes after Brian's cock again, with his mouth this time. He closes his eyes and feels Brian lean back a bit, bracing himself against the bed, eyes on him. Jeordie hasn't drank since the show so he feels comfortable enough to let it into the back of his mouth, at least until he feels something warm and wet on his fingers at the base of Brian's cock. Jeordie bobs off and sees blood on his fingers and he quickly feels at his nose. Fucking nosebleed.

“Fuck, man,” Brian says, in this flat manner that Jeordie can't quite read.

“Shit,” Jeordie says again. “Hang on-” He goes to get up and get a tissue from the bathroom, but Brian's voice stops him.

“Don't,” he says. “Keep going.”

“I'm going to bleed on you,” Jeordie says, as if it's obvious.

“I know,” Brian says, and Jeordie gets it. Oh. Jeordie doesn't say anything, just grabs Brian's cock again, smearing it with blood before taking it back down. He can taste and smell the blood and the dick, forcing himself down on it. He hears Brian swear and he grabs the back of his head, dicking up at his mouth a little. Jeordie gags, pulling off and coughing.

“Don't fuck my mouth without warning me, asshole,” Jeordie says.

“Sorry,” Brian says. “I'm gonna fuck your mouth. Okay?” Jeordie scoffs and spits blood and saliva on his cock. He straightens his neck out and goes down, this time letting Brian fuck up into his mouth and slide down his throat. He grabs Brian's thighs to brace himself, surely wiping blood on them, and surely when his nose presses into the skin above the base of Brian's cock. Jeordie gags again and Brian lets go, lets Jeordie catch his breath and get a look at the mess of blood smeared around the base of his cock and on his thighs. It's not a bad sight. Jeordie imagines he must look similarly sloppy. Brian likes him like that. 

Brian forces his mouth back down. 

He grabs Jeordie by the dreads and fucks his throat till he gags and then fucks it some more. When he finally lets go Jeordie slides off to gasp for air and grabs his cock with both hands, bloody spit stringing from his mouth. Jeordie feels more blood drip into his mouth and he spits it onto Brian's cock.

“Fuck,” Brian hisses.

Jeordie takes him down again, slowly, his tongue working, and Brian tenses. He swears again, laying back into the bed, stretched out. Jeordie fucks his own mouth on Brian's cock and Brian's hand flies into his hair, grabbing at his dreads. Brian's close, Jeordie can feel it. It's quicker than usual. Jeordie hums around his length, nails digging into his thighs, and Brian writhes under him.

“Fuck,” Brian says again, shoving Jeordie off and working himself, his other hand wrenching Jeordie's head back. He's making these quiet little moans under his breath, just staring into Jeordie's mouth ringed with red. When Brian cums it's messy, spilling across blood and bare skin and maybe some into Jeordie's hair. “Wait,” Brian says breathlessly, knowing Jeordie wants to lick his lips. Jeordie feels himself drool again as Brian drags his fingers through the blood and come, feeding it to him on long fingers. Jeordie sucks happily, still high as fuck and blissed out from the sex.

“Mm,” Jeordie hums around Brian's fingers.

“You look so good,” Brian says, still panting. “Let's get you cleaned up, okay?”

Brian carefully washes Jeordie's face as he sits on the bathroom counter. He gets Jeordie off with his hands and his fingers before the high of the second line has a chance to wear off.


End file.
